It is known that allyl compounds having a bisphenol skeleton are useful as components of photoresists, resin raw materials or resin curing agents for electrical and electronic component material and structural material applications (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2004-137200; 2009-51780; 2012-131749; 2012-068652; 2012-093784 and 2012-118551).